<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nail polish by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783848">nail polish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nail Polish, Post-Canon, Rayllum, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum does Rayla’s nails.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nail polish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Callum, be careful.” Rayla said as she sat on one of the large couches in the royal quarters, and reaching out as Callum did is best to place nail polish over Rayla’s nails. “I swear, if you ruin my nails then I’m getting my swords.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum who was carefully applying the polish, just looking up towards her with a smile. He knew the swords were just empty threats (and he seemed to be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>person who did, everyone were still a bit scared if her) and then laughed for a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like you’d ever hurt me, you trusty, adorable human boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like playing with fate huh? You’re lucky that you’re so adorable, you dumb human. But, I’m serious when I’m saying that you’re in trouble if you mess up my nails. I can’t go to the Peace Banquet with messed up nails. Imagine the scandal. Prince of Katolis’ elf girlfriend shows up with butchered nails, elves decide to start a new war against the human kingdoms because of humanity’s bad nail care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>funny. I’ll have you know that I used to do Ezran, Soren Claudia’s nails all the time when we were younger. And, I think the velvet red and gold pattern suits you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you did Soren and Claudia’s nails?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I knew Claudia likes to have her done since she always does, but I had no idea Siren was into that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, his favorite is a blue and green checker pattern, but since they always get damaged during his work, he barely have a chance to paint them anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s sad. You better do it when he has time off from work. Now, keep painting my nails, the gold looks a bit weird with the red.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s because it’s only the first layer. You’ll get more detail work later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean I have to sit still for even </span>
  <em>
    <span>longer</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>